


You Don't Love Me

by hellofromthemoon (soft_and_bold)



Category: Hello From the Magic Tavern (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, arnie being sad, chunt is oblivious, writing this made me sorta sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_and_bold/pseuds/hellofromthemoon
Summary: Chunt and Twocidore are in love, but Arnie hates it and he doesn't know why





	You Don't Love Me

'You don't know what you've got until its gone' goes the old earth saying. This is especially true in regard to love, as Arnie was quickly discovering. After three years of constantly putting down Chunt's advances the fact that he had completely stopped doing so due to his relationship with Twocidore left somewhat of a hole in his heart. Of course, he missed his Wife Sarah and his daughter but over time the pain of that loss had mellowed out. They were no longer constantly on his mind. Now he went about his day wandering through Foon much happier than he once was. Maybe time really did heal all wounds. Or maybe time just made it easier to forget. 

The odd bitterness he felt when Chunt announced he had a new partner, and that it was Twocidore of all people, was surprising. It was a feeling that felt out of place in the situation. But it sat in his stomach like a heavy rock He tried his best to keep it together, but every word sounded like a snarky remark (and it was). Chunt was his best friend, he wanted to be happy for him but he just wasn't. He wasn't feeling normal happy supportive friend feelings and he was completely confused by it. Usually when something was strange and confusing he was ask it rude and invasive questions, but when it was in regards to himself he was completely at a loss at what questions to ask.  
Why?  
What?  
How? 

There was no subject to make uncomfortable with his probing, only his own mind, lost to the confusion of sad bitterness. It went on for weeks, Chunt talking about what him and Twocidore had done over the week, and Arnie continuing to be torn up about it even though he tried to be supportive to the best of his abilities. The two of them even fought about it and Usidore had to intervene multiple times. 

When Chunt told Usidore and him that the two of them were going to make out point Arnie felt an odd contentment. Twocidore would undoubtedly die due to his stupidity and Chunt would return like usual and things would be….. normal. Back to what they used to be. 

This did not happen. Both of them returned, which meant according to Foonish law and tradition that they were now truly in love. The thought stumped him, Chunt and Twocidore. In love? After recording the podcast for that day he returned to his bed and just looked at the ceiling contemplating what that meant. He cried tears of anguish, feeling sick that Chunt now had someone in his life more important to him. 

That was the moment he knew. 

He finally got it.

This is what Love feels like. Love that had sat in his heart for so long, subtly just beneath the surface, and then is violently wrenched to the surface. Love that is felt and then broken as soon as it is allowed to be experienced. Arnie smiled to himself with the new knowledge. He was never one to confront his problems so this wouldn't be any different. Or maybe he should do something? Is chasing after something that has quickly become so important necessary? Chunt was happy. Arnie was miserable. But he knew that the badgers attention was now elsewhere, and after spending so much time pushing him away Arnie no longer truly deserved to be the one that Chunt loved. 

Love hurt.

And he didn't deserve it.


End file.
